


if you are a deity of any sort

by polly_perks



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25-26 All Good Things..., Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polly_perks/pseuds/polly_perks
Summary: All Good Things, but a little different





	if you are a deity of any sort

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from regina spektor's "ne me quitte pas"

“What are you trying to tell me, Q?” Picard heard his voice drop an octave. They were approaching the crux of the conversation, something essential that Q wanted him to know, something he’d been circling around since Farpoint and was only just now closing in on.

Blood rushed in his ears and he tilted his chin towards Q as the alien leaned in to whisper in his ear. He was ready to stand there, neck craned, hands clutching each other behind his back, listening to whatever Q had to say. But all he felt was a quick, warm huff of air over his neck, and then Q was moving away, laugh lines wrinkling the corners of his eyes. 

“You’ll find out,” he said, and Picard had never seen Q with a full-fledged grin but figured this was the closest he would ever get. He lingered on the idea for a half-second too long and felt his artificial heart start to whir in his chest. 

Q’s controlled smile melted into a frown of open confusion. 

“Was that really all it took?”  He stopped his slow float backwards and landed with a soft  _ thump _ on the floor in front of Picard. “I’ve created whole universes for you, allowed you to fix your greatest regrets, and all it took was a smile?”

Picard felt one corner of his mouth curl upwards but didn’t stop it. “I must say, Q, I don’t appreciate you reading my mind like that,” he said, and felt a smile break in full when Q rolled his eyes. “Most people would consider it an egregious invasion of privacy.”

“I’m sure,” Q deadpanned. They were standing too close for him to punctuate the statement with anything more than a hand on his hip. “Besides, I didn’t have to do much work at all. You practically shouted at me. I had no  _ idea _ you’d be so...amenable.” 

Picard took a long, deep breath. “It was more of...an accumulation. I doubt I would be so amenable were this our first meeting.” He was talking around the issue, defaulting to his human belief that vocalizing something made it more real. If Q could hear all of his thoughts, it wouldn’t matter anyway.

In response, Q took Picard’s chin in his hand, fingers cool and solid where they rested against his skin. “I suppose linear time has its perks,” he whispered, and warm air on his lips made Picard flutter his eyes closed.

He felt Q’s mouth press against his, and this time, he was ready: he parted his lips just so that Q’s lower lip slid between his own and laid a hand against the side of Q’s face. After a moment of stiffness, Q relaxed with a soft breath through his nose, allowing Picard to guide him a bit closer.

There was a gentle hum, like the vibration he felt when he leaned against a bulkhead on the Enterprise, that started from all the places his skin met Q’s and rushed through the rest of his body. It reached the back of his neck just as he realized that he was kissing a being of pure energy, a Q, and that he was probably the only human who ever had. He shivered, enjoying the odd buzz that was now tingling all over his scalp, and felt Q smile against his mouth.

They separated with a satisfying  _ smack. _ Picard drew his hand away from Q’s face but kept his eyes closed; the sensation was already beginning to subside, except where Q’s hand still rested on his chin.

“See you out there,” the alien murmured. Now, all Picard had left to prove that Q was still there was the warmth on his lips that accompanied his promise and a faint buzz that hadn’t quite left his jaw. He swayed for a moment, trying to savor the feeling until it faded.

When Picard opened his eyes, he was back on his ship.

**Author's Note:**

> for all my talk about how interesting this dynamic is all i do is write about them kissing


End file.
